geometry_dash_fanfandomcom-20200215-history
Dark RainBow Rebirth
Dark Rainbow Rebirth '''(spelled '''Dark RainBow Rebirth in-game) is a 2.0/2.1 Insane Demon created by Knobbelboy and verified by Rewayde. An update was later verified by Golden. As its name suggests, it is a rebirth of Knobbelboy's old level, Dark Rainbow. It is known for featuring laggy and intense effects, tight spaces, timings, and memorization. It is generally considered a Hard Demon, but according to its in-game ranking, it is an Insane Demon. It is currently on the Legacy List of the [[Official Demon list|Official Geometry Dash Demon List]]. History Not much is known about the beginning of Dark Rainbow Rebirth due to Knobbelboy neglecting to upload any previews of the level, but Dark Rainbow Rebirth was presumably started right at the beginning of Update 2.0, as Knobbelboy noted that the level took months to finish. The level itself was quite difficult at the time, so Knobbelboy set RLOL (known as Rewayde today), a close friend of him, to verify this difficult challenge. On February 25, 2016, Rewayde finally managed to verify this colorful and difficult level, most likely have taken him at least a week.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=bKiL3Fo3R-I&t=27s However, during Update 2.1, Knobbelboy updated the level, fixing a spelling error at the end and patching a secret way. The new version was verified by a player named Golden, a fairly underrated player and another friend of Knobbelboy.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=QdzguI3kK_A Since then, only a few players still remain as victors of Dark Rainbow Rebirth, less than 30 of them being recorded on the Official Geometry Dash Demon List. Gameplay * 0-7%: The level starts with a half speed cube section that contains a windmill in the background, as well as some timings. It also contains two low detail keys. One is in general, and one is for the drop. It also shows the text "KN" which stands for Knobbelboy. Then, after hitting several yellow jump orbs, the player transitions into a ball section, which includes some tricky timings and some fake spaces. * 7-16%: '''Then there is a fairly hard and tight ship section where the player must straight fly between spikes, which is followed by a rather difficult UFO part due to the section requiring precise jumps. * '''17-24%: The UFO section is followed by a slow mini ship part, where some straight flying is required. The block placements change as the player triggers a portal/orb. The section is then followed by a short cube break whereas the player must hit some orbs to transition into the next section. * 24-30%: The drop starts with a triple-speed wave segment, which is considered by some as the hardest part of the level due to fairly tight spaces which require quick reaction. * 30-37%: The wave part transitions to a tricky cube section which is mainly based on memory due to many trick orbs and complicated movement as the player enter a dual portal then switches back to transition into a ship section. * 37-44%: '''The drop continues to quite a difficult ship section, as this part requires straight flying and somewhat memory due to the section transitioning into a difficult dual mini ship sequence with several fake orb paths. This part also pays tribute to several players such as Geomania, TriAxis, and Dashfire. * '''44-49%: '''The level transitions into a tricky ball section which is mainly based on timing and memory, as well as quick reactions. The drop then starts to transcend into a half-speed UFO segment. * '''50-58%: '''The level transitions into a difficult half speed UFO segment with several tight spaces and rows of spikes which requires precise timing. The screen then fades away into a ship sequence. * '''58-63%: The screen then fades into a difficult ship sequence with several rows of spikes with fire objects on them, which causes a lot of lag for bad monitors. The part is overall quite difficult due to the section being very tight and precise. The screen then starts to fade away to a series of sections inspired by Knobbelboy's old levels. * 64-82%: The ship sequence transitions into a series of sections from Knobbelboy's old levels, starting from a ship sequence with sawblades from Knock Knock, which transitions into a cube section from Before Midnight, continuing into a ball section from Neverending, then a UFO section from Rainbow Aura, then to a UFO section from The End of Time, then a wave section from Bullseye, which transitions into the three last levels - Hopeless, Crystal Field, and Crying Souls. * 83-96%: The level then transitions into a difficult dual ball section which requires memory and timing, which then turns into a swing copter section with more difficult timings. The section then transitions into a dual ship section mostly based on skill in straight flying. The level then transitions to an end. * 96-100%: The end first displays the text "Knobbelboy". Then it shows the text "Dark Rainbow Rebirth" and "81k Objects". It finally shows "Verified by Rlol", and "For Viprin & Triaxis Contest". Trivia * The level is free to copy. * The level contains 81,084 objects. * The gray parts near the middle represent other levels Knobbelboy has created but in black and white forms. * This level is considered a remake of Dark Rainbow by Knobbelboy. * At the end of the level, the credits say Dark Rainbow Rebrith instead of Rebirth. * There was a patched secret way at the part where Knobbelboy shows his old levels. At the section of Crystal Field, if you flew down to the bottom block of black fog leading to Crying Souls, you will skip 81-100%. Walkthrough References Category:Insane Demon levels Category:Levels with user coins Category:2.0 levels Category:Demon levels Category:XL levels Category:Level remakes Category:2.1 levels Category:Legacy levels